Remember Me
by freaksrule
Summary: Ziva and Abby are together takes place before Judgement Day Ziva/Abby Femslash
1. Morning

"Ziva?" Abby mumbled pushing her raven black hair out of her eyes searching the room for her Israeli lover.

"Yes Abby? Ziva called from the kitchen smiling as she poked her head through the door.

"Nothing I just…"

"Thought you had dreamt it." Ziva finished for her.

"Ya." Abby was clearly ashamed.

"Don't worry my love I too often wonder if this is indeed real."

"But how do you know? How do you know that it is?"

"When I look beside me and see you sleeping like an angel a dark beautiful angel." Ziva reached out and rested her hand on Abby's cheek.

"What if I wasn't there?"

"You are always there."

"But your not"

Ziva looked down clearly feeling guilty "Abby I am sorry I never wanted to make you feel that way.

"I know it's just I spent so long wanting this and dreaming of it that sometimes I wake up and think it was just that, a dream."

Ziva reached toward Abby pulling her into a deep indulgent kiss. "I think if I woke up and you were not there I too would think that it had been a dream a wonderful, wonderful dream." Ziva sat onto the bed kissing Abby again and again.

"mmm" Abby groaned "As much as I would love to do this we both have to go to work."

"Yes but at work we cannot do this." Ziva said pulling Abby into her.

"Don't tempt me Zi."

With a sigh Ziva stood up "yes unfortunately you are tight Abigail"

"Zi don't call me that! Abby threw a pillow at Ziva who was now getting dressed laughing.

"I am sorry Abby now come on I will drive you to work."

"Thanks Zi."


	2. Accusations

"Ok what is it with you two? You used to hate each other and now you're all buddy, buddy giggling and carpooling" Tony says from two cars away.

"We were laughing Tony not giggling we are friends it is no huge deal." Ziva snapped back.

"It's no **big** deal Ziva, and besides Tony, my hearse got a flat and Ziva here was kind enough to give me a ride to work." Abby smiled at Ziva.

"Why are you interrogating us Tony? Ziva asked

"I'm not interrogating you."

"Yes you are." Said Abby and Ziva together they turned and walked toward the building.

"Close your mouth Dinozo." The silver haired Gibbs snapped at Tony.

"I think there's something going on between those two boss."

"Get to work Dinozo" said Gibbs slapping the back of Tony's head as he walked by.

"On your six boss" Tony hollered after him.

----

"Hey Mcgeek where's Zi Va?"

"Not here yet Tony, Hey!" He protests as Tony takes a doughnut from his desk.

"What do you mean not here yet" Asked Tony ignoring McGee's protests "She went into the building before me."

"And can you tell me why you are so interested in my whereabouts?" Ziva asked clearly enjoying the shocked look on his face which he quickly replaced which he quickly changed into a glare.

"Well as senior field agent I must where all of my other agents are at all times."

Ziva sat down chuckling at Tony's feigned superiority, she knew the real reason. Tony had always had a thing for her. That was one of the reasons Abby wanted to come out of the closet with their relationship, she was worried Tony would try something. Ziva said she didn't want to hurt Tony but she knew he would be fine, he would find another pretty girl to flirt with and feel all better. Truthfully Ziva doubted how long this would last because all good things in her life seemed to end eventually. It would be easier for both of them if no one else knew.

"Tony, Ziva." Gibbs snapped as he exited the director's office.

"Ya boss? Tony replied.

"Pack your bags your accompanying the director to a funeral as her bodyguards."

"Where's the funeral?" Tony asked clearly exited.

"L.A."

"When are we leaving?" Ziva was clearly less exited, after this morning she was reluctant to leave Abby.

"Tomorrow." Gibbs replied then turning to the two of them and waved his hands at them as if shoeing them away. "Go home pack your things you'll be gone for two days your flight leaves at seven AM tomorrow."

At that Tony sprinted towards the elevator "You coming Ziva?" he asked.

"Later I promised Abby I would help her prepare for court." Without waiting for Tony to say anymore she went to the other elevator and headed down to tell Abby.


	3. I'll be back

"Hey Zi" Abby turned down her music and turned around to Ziva. "I didn't expect you down here this soon."

"Gibbs gave me and Tony the day off to pack."

"Where are you going?" Abby asked worried.

"L.A. for two days the director is going to a funeral, Gibbs wants us as her bodyguards."

"Oh Abby's face fell "I'll miss you."

"As will I Abby but we still have tonight" Ziva purposely lowered her voice seductively.

"Go home and pack," Abby started bustling around the lab trying to get her work done fast. "Then come get me at six o'clock sharp."

"Of course" Ziva said walking over and planting a kiss on Abby's cheek before exiting the lab.

**6:15 Abby's place**

"mmm Ziva you are a wonder with food." Abby took another bite dramatically savoring it.

"Hardly," Ziva chuckled taking another bite of the pizza. "I needed a fast dinner and they delivered."

"Thirty minutes or its free." Abby chuckled

"but I did have time to get you a surprise."

"Yay a present" Abby said clapping her hands like a small child.

"Yes." Ziva reached behind the couch and pulled out a small black bag. She handed it to Abby who immediately ripped it open revealing a small black pin shaped like a bat.

"Oh Zi I love it." Abby gasped quickly attaching it to her shirt. "I'll wear it always."

"And that is how we will know." Ziva smiled pulling an identical bat pin from her pocket. "Keep it by your bed when you sleep and when you wake you will see it and know and I will do the same."

"That's brilliant Zi." Abby reached out and pulled Ziva in close.

"After this morning I didn't want to leave without some way to show…" Ziva took a deep breath unsure.

"Show what Ziva?"

"To show that I love you."

"I love you too Ziva I always have." Abby leaned even closer to ziva kissing her passionately.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the length or lack of that is I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. What Happened

Ducky was standing in the middle of the squad room listening intently to the voice on the other end his face had changed since he had picked it up from concern to morning. "Oh dear I'm sorry Jethro."

"Who?" McGee asked

"Jenny." Ducky answered

Abby cupped her hands around her mouth as she began to sob.

**Abby's Lab**

"Oh Zi what happened" Abby cried out the moment Ziva entered her lab.

"Jenny told us to take the rest of the trip off said she had paperwork we went back to the hotel but something just didn't feel right I had Tony call her but she told us again to take the rest of the trip off, but we heard a mans voice in the background and I assumed that she might be under duress."

"Did she use the duress word?" Abby interrupted

Ziva sucked in a breath "No but I had Tony track her car and when we got there we found Mrs. Decker she was dead it was made to look like a fall. We had McGee trace Jenny's phone it was about 500 miles away from her car. When we got there we saw signs of a firefight everyone was dead was dead including Jenny." The last word came out as a sob and that was when Ziva noticed the single tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Oh Ziva" Abby ran up and locked Ziva in an embrace "I know you and Jenny where close."

"We were lovers once a long time ago it ended before I came to NCIS."

"Zi I'm so sorry I never knew."

"It didn't workout we wanted different things in life but we remained friends." Ziva's phone began to jingle "David" Ziva said into the phone all remnants of her despair hidden "Alright I will be right there." Ziva wiped the tear from her cheek and turned to Abby, "I have to go Vance wants to see the team in the Directors office."

"Ok go I need to finish up the paperwork on Jenny's case I want it to be perfect."

**Office of the Director of NCIS**

"Officer David, the liaison position with NCIS is being terminated. You're going home."

**Abby's Lab**

"Abby." Ziva said pain resonating from her voice.

"Yes Ziva?" Abby looked nervous she could tell something was wrong she knew Ziva.

"The Mossad liaison position has been terminated I am being sent back to Israel."

**A/N **

**Sorry about the long wait I've had a lot going on. The next chapter is the last one and the longest.**


	5. farewells and secrets

"No!" Abby screamed not caring who heard, "He can't do this!" Tears began to falling down Abby's face "Ziva you can't go you can't! I can't lose you!"

"Abby, Abby!" Ziva grabs Abby's shoulders "I do not have a choice." She gazed into Abby's eyes pleading with her to understand "I will find a way to come back; I will come back to you."

"b-but Tony's agent afloat and McGee's been sent down to the tech labs and your going back to Israel, Vance is splitting the entire team up." Abby sobbed.

"Come on Abby lets go home we have a lot to do in such little time."

Abby attempted a smile and nodded as Ziva put her arm around Abby's shoulders protectively, leading her to the door.

**Bedroom of Abby's apartment**

Lying in bed in each others arms Abby and Ziva both stared up at the ceiling dreading the morning.

"I'll bet you'll be happy to see your family again." Abby's statement cut through the silence startling Ziva.

"Not really the first thing my father will do is ask me about Ari." Ziva felt Abby tense at the name.

"That's right you were his control officer." Ziva took a deep breath not sure how Abby would take this news "I was his sister."

"Ari Hasswari was your brother." Shock resounded in Abby's voice but to Ziva's relief there were no signs of disgust in the forensic scientist's voice, "but, how can you work with Gibbs, if he killed your brother?"

"Gibbs did not kill my brother, I did." Ziva waited in silence as Abby processed the information.

"You killed Ari?"

Ziva nodded "If you want me to leave I will understand"

"Why would I want you to leave?"

"I killed my own brother I am a monster" Ziva turned her head away.

"Ziva, Ari killed Kate as far as I'm concerned you're a hero for killing him."

Ziva smiled "I am glad you feel that way Abby." They laid there in each others arms wishing for more time.

"Hey Zi."

"Yes Abby?"

"I'll miss you."

"I will too."

"Don't forget to come back."

"I won't."

"Goodnight Ziva."

"Goodnight Abby."

The next morning the girls woke up to a knocking at the door, Ziva opened the door and revealed Gibbs.

"Just came by to drop off some coffee." Gibbs lifted the tray that held three coffees.

"Come in Gibbs thank you" Gibbs stepped in and closed the door behind him after a little while Ziva broke the silence, "I need your help Gibbs, I must come back, Abby needs me and I need her."

At that moment Abby walked in, "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Yes" replied both Ziva and Gibbs.

"Well ok then" Abby plucked her coffee out of the abandoned tray and sat down on the couch. "I will fix this Ziva," Gibbs assured Ziva as Abby spoke up again.

"When your done come join me."

"Wish I could Abs but I have to go." Gibbs replied

"Oh, bye" Abby tried to sound disappointed but she was happy to have what little time she had left alone with Ziva.

"I'll see you tomorrow Abs, goodbye Ziva." Gibbs shut the door and walked away stewing with anger towards Leon.

"Hey Ziva I was thinking maybe I could come with you."

"To Israel?"

"Yes then we can be together."

"What about NCIS you love it here."

"I love you more." Abby clearly wasn't backing down.

"I am sorry Abby but my father he," Ziva paused trying to think of how to word this so she wouldn't hurt Abby. "He does not like for me to be with women he might even go as far ad to hurt you, I could never live with myself if he did."

"Oh" Abby frowned disappointed.

Ziva leaned over and kissed Abby, glancing at the clock she pulled away, "I have to go."

Tears once again started falling down Abby's cheek, "I'll miss you Ziva."

"So will I, I love you Abby." Ziva turned and left the room, she fought back tears until she was in the car, then she cried.

Abby had not left the spot she had been standing in she only dropped to her knees and cried, "I love you too Ziva." Even though the girls were apart they cried together.

**AN: Thank you for your patience I know it took me a long time updateing and I am sorry. This is the last chapter in Remember Me. Please review and tell me what you think about my story, thank you. **


End file.
